


to swim

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [44]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Feels, Gen, Happy Birthday Yuta Asahina, Swimming, my feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	to swim

Yuta has always loved his sister.

Aoi Asahina - the world-famous swimmer. He loves her more than the sun, more than the moon, and he'd probably die for his sister if that's what it took. Because that's just who he is.

He remembers swimming with her as a child, and he never won - never could, never would. But someday, he'll win. He'll beat her.

He launches himself off the bridge, the cold water cutting through his flimsy jacket. He can make it out. He can swim. 

He'll be like his sister.

He's so deaf to the world, that he doesn't notice it when his bracelet starts to beep. Doesn't notice it when Komaru starts to scream, caught as he is by the lure of the waves.

For he is the swimmer's brother, and his broken, twisted body floats away with the sea foam. 


End file.
